Home To Posies
by Rawiyah
Summary: Upon the death of his father, Jack Sparrow's light of life seems to be fading dimmer and so he seeks Tia Dalma for answers.  Jack/TiaD DavyJ/TiaD. A little AU.
1. Death of a Sparrow

Summary: Upon the death of his father, Jack Sparrow's light of life seems to be fading dimmer so he seeks Tia Dalma for answers. Not only does she have the answers, but she reveals to him the things that he'd lost and shows him how it feels to love again.

*Takes place between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest

* * *

Chapter One: Death of the Sparrow

"Jackie…" the gruff voice was gentle… very soft, and at first couldn't even have been heard, but the room was so silent, it sounded a lot louder than even shouting at the time. Jack could not look at him, not like this. He stayed still, his head hung low and he stared at his feet. "Jackie. Come 'ere boy." The voice came again, Jack's head slowly lifted and his eyes hazily drifted over to the sickly figure that lay in the creaking bed in the corner. Jack approached his father slowly and hesitantly, as soon as his feet began moving, his head had dropped again and he suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

"Jackie…" Teague's voice whispered out again. Jack could smell the heavy alcohol on his father's breath and it just made him want to shrink back to where he was. "Jackie, m'boy…" Teague was cut off by a violent coughing fit and immediately Jack's eyes widened and looked at Teague with concern. He couldn't say anything still… he couldn't believe he was even there, in Shipwreck Cove, watching his father die in front of him. He felt choked up again but calmed down as soon as his father's coughing fit had calmed as well. "… Boy…" He paused and Jack turned his attention to Teague again. "Sit up. Le'mme get a good look a'ya." Jack couldn't resist the little smirk that snuck onto his face, and he straightened himself up and lifted his head, the shadows that covered his face and his eyes were now gone and revealed his swollen, bloodshot eyes and his wet face. Despite this, Teague's face wrinkled as he smiled at what he saw. "Ah'm proud of ye, son." He whispered, and his eyes slowly closed.

"Dad…?" Jack whispered back. Teague did not move but sighed in response. Jack did not make any sound either and instead he knelt beside the bed and laid his head on the mattress beside his pirate father. Teague's hand found its way to Jack's head and he gently ran his fingers through the thick locks of hair on his son's head. Jack laid there with his eyes open and kept an indifferent stare as his father continued to rub his head gently.

It felt like hours. Just him and his father… he didn't want it to end. He never wanted it to end! No, Jack Sparrow's father was the Keeper of the Code, the proud Pirate Captain. _Death couldn't claim him… especially not like this… not Captain Teague_, Jack's thoughts came to a sudden halt when Teague's hand stopped moving and the gentle sound of his breath had faded out. Jack laid still with Teague's hand on his head… he wasn't sure if he was too overwhelmed with disbelief or sorrow to move… that, or if he was just too emotionally exhausted. Either way, he stayed in place… feeling as though someone had just cut a hole in him. He caught himself sniffing, and then realized that his eyes were again swollen and hurting from the wetness that slid down his cheeks.

"Bugger."He mouthed, as he was too choked up to even whisper.

––––

The entire crew was on the edge… their moody captain couldn't tell what direction they were to sail anymore, and he couldn't even think straight since the death of his father. The ones who were most concerned was Anamaria and Gibbs.

"Captain…?" Anamaria's voice echoed through the door to Jack's cabin and was followed by a muffled response from Jack. She slowly turned the doorknob and creaked open the door. Her head slowly poked inside and she caught a little glimpse of multiple rum bottles lying on the floor. She swung open the cabin door violently and glared at Jack, who was laying on the floor with his hat over his face and another empty rum bottle starting to slip through his fingers. "Captain!" She yelled. This had startled Jack and he jolted up, his hat falling to the ground in front of him and the bottle slipping from his hand and rolling onto the floor only to hit a pile of other empty rum bottles.

"Wha…?" Jack looked at Anamaria with hazy eyes. He pushed himself off the wooden floor and swayed a little bit before he stood tall over Anamaria and looked down at her. "Wha' be the reason that you come knocking a' ma door at this hour?" As he stared at her, his eyes began to cross and his strong standing position had melted away as he began to sway, unsteadily again.

Anamaria continued to glare. "Captain…" She bit her bottom lip to restrain herself from shouting. "We've been sailing in circles…" She paused again, controlling herself. "… For **four**** days**." She put strong emphasis on the last two words and spoke them loudly enough for him to hear her and comprehend. "Where. Is. Our. Heading." This was no question. She demanded him to give them a heading, and it took all will power she had to keep herself from lashing out at her drunken captain.

Jack Sparrow leaned against the wall, rubbing his temples and breathing heavily. His mind seemed scattered, he couldn't think straight. A heading? What's a heading! Immediately, he just spoke out the only word he could think of off the top of his tongue.

"Tortuga." Anamaria's eyes widened and she looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Tortuga?" She repeated. _Oh sure! Why not Hawaii?_

Jack slumped down the wall and brought his legs to his chest. Again, his head was aching and he couldn't think straight. Anamaria took this as her queue to leave his quarters and she did… She gently closed the door behind her and ran off onto the deck to shout of orders to the crew, telling them the destination was Tortuga.

It was only a few hours later that Jack had been able to stand and he was able to think again.

He sauntered out onto the deck where the other crewmembers were letting down the sails and tying ropes, preparing for a trip to Tortuga.

"Ah! Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled, and sure enough, his first mate came up and nodded to him.

"Yeah, Captain?" Came Mr. Gibb's response. Jack smiled and looked at the crewmen working.

"Where are we headed…?"

"Why… we're headed to Tortuga, Sir." Mr. Gibbs had made a face at Jack, surprised that he had either forgotten the heading, or made last minute changes. He was hoping it was the latter.

"Mhm." Jack unhooked his trusty compass and swiftly opened it. He glanced at it blankly for a moment, then two, leaving Mr. Gibbs to stand beside him watching nervously. "No." Jack spoke.

"No, what, Sir…?"

"We're changing course." Jack voice slurred a little and again, the drunken swagger had returned and was visible in his walk as he moved closer to Mr. Gibbs. "We're headed to the Bayou." Mr. Gibbs eyes widened.

"To see… _Her_?"

Jack nodded. "Yep."

Mr. Gibbs turned to his side and he nodded slowly, thinking to himself about how strange it is of the Captain to want to visit… _Her_. But he knew it would be stranger still to question his captain and so he called out orders to the other crewmembers, changing course and headed towards the Bayou…

Headed for Tia Dalma.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is my first submission in nearly five years. has changed seemingly a lot since then, and my writing style has definitely changed as well.

This is also my first PotC fanfiction. I'm usually a huge fan of Slash, so this is also my first Het story.

I'm not payed for this, you know...

It'd make my day to see some nice reviews. Oh, and if I had some spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know! I always go through and re-read my work, but there always seems to be at least one or two mistakes that go unseen.

Anyhow.

I'll be submitting chapters in bulk.

More than likely, I won't submit just one chapter at a ten, but maybe three or two at once.

Again, please R&R.

Thanks.


	2. Beauteous is My Sparrow

Summary: Upon the death of his father, Jack Sparrow's light of life seems to be fading dimmer so he seeks Tia Dalma for answers. Not only does she have the answers, but she reveals to him the things that he'd lost and shows him how it feels to love again.

*Takes place between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest

* * *

Chapter Two: Beauteous is my Sparrow

Jack Sparrow went ahead alone, leaving his crew behind and telling them that he'd return as soon as he could. He couldn't lie to his crew and tell them he'd be back soon… He has heard of the magic that Tia Dalma could do, and he has even heard that she is so powerful she could be the sea herself. This, had interested Jack for some time now, however, he never felt he'd need magic until this day.

As he rowed into the bayou, the little hairs on the back of his neck had begun to rise and he turned to look over his shoulder. There, in the middle of the water, waded a little boy with skin so dark he almost disappeared into the shadows. His eyes seemed to glow as he stared at Jack who was rowing through the shadows gradually and cautiously.

Jack shook himself and turned again to face the front of the dinghy that he was sailing through the misty swamp. As he peered through the thick fog, he finally saw a few lights far off in the distance. He smirked, and he knew, even if this wasn't the home of Tia Dalma, at least it would be a place where he could find information. As his boat came closer he pulled himself up and stepped out onto the dock. He tied his boat to the pole next to the dock and he glanced at the ladder leading up into the little hut in the tree.

"That's interesting." He spoke softly and then placed his foot on the first step of the ladder. Surprisingly, the wood did not break and he then placed another foot on the next step. Again, it did not break. He "hmphed" and began to make his way up the ladder, slowly, but certainly.

––––

The squeaking of the wooden floors had caught her attention and she glanced up from where she sat at her table, idly playing with a few bones and crab claws.

As expected, the door slowly creaked open and a loud, booming voice rang through her hut.

"Hello!" Jack called from the doorway. He looked around and then his eyes fell on the Obe lady who sat at the table. She was still as the dead and looked at him with eyes that seemed to peer into his soul. It was then, that Jack knew she could probably see right through the hole in his stomach too.

"What do you want?" The woman asked. As she moved, her long, thick dreadlocks swayed with the movement of her head and Jack noticed the dark kohl that colored her lips. The dim lighting of the candles around them had made her dark skin seem to shimmer and the fabric of her dress made a subtle ruffling sound as she stood up from her wooden chair and began to approach him.

"Ah'm lookin' fer a 'Tia Dalma'". Jack spoke smoothly, extra smoothly. He has heard many things about Tia Dalma, but the thing that came up most frequently was that she had a terrible temper. He did not want to see himself in the wrath of a woman. Especially not one who specialized in Voodoo and black magic.

The woman's eyes widened and her dark lips curled into a wicked smile. Her blackened teeth were showing and shimmered in the light of the candles.

"You know me…?" She purred to him as she came closer, and closer to him. She stopped when she was so close that their faces were only inches away. Jack could smell ashes, but whether it was emitting from her or whether it was just the general smell of her home, he couldn't tell.

The question, Jack had almost forgotten about it. It confused him, and instead of answering, he just stood still and allowed himself to be touched by this mysterious woman. Her hand snaked onto his arm and she led him inside, slamming the door shut by kicking it with her bare foot.

Jack allowed himself to be led by her further into the hut. He walked softly and carefully, especially after noticing the yellow snake that slithered leisurely on the wooden floor. As she pulled him to the table and pulled out a chair for him to sit on. She sat to the one adjacent to it and continued to look at Jack with a large, Cheshire grin. Jack looked at the chair and slowly sat down. He loosened himself up and the rested his elbows on the table. He flinched a little, however, when he felt the woman's cold hands touching his as they sat.

"So den, Jack Sparrow…" She began to speak. Jack's eyes widened and he leaned in to hear her better. He looked around, then examined himself trying to see if there some kind of sign, or a hint on him or around him, giving off his identity. Her mouth opened as she was about to talk, but she was cut off by Jack.

"How do you know my name..?" The woman smiled again and her black teeth seemed even more sparkly now that Jack was closer to her. She lowered her head, still smiling and she let out a soft chuckle.

"You know me." She whispered softly. Jack scrunched his face and looked her up from head to toe.

"Tia Dalma…?" She smiled.

Jack shook his head and looked at her again. "Well…" he began. "That's interesting."

They talked for hours on end. Both of them laughed hysterically and it filled the bayou with so much noise that even the critters around the little hut had silenced themselves.

"Witty Jack!" Tia Dalma cried through a fit of laughter. "Surely dis is not da reason why you come." Jack chuckled and he smirked.

"No. It's not, but I thought you knew everythin'". Tia Dalma shook her head.

"You best be glad you gon' and forgot what you came for." She stood up and slowly walked over to her drawers and cabinet where she kept her bowls and wooden silverware. "I always demand payment for visits." She glanced over at Jack, who seemed to not even care. "But… "She continued, "Witty Jack, you bring such joy." Her Creole accent was heavily sauced over her words as she spoke and it gave Jack shivers. "I won't charge you, Jack. Not dis time."

She set up two bowls, one she placed in front of Jack and the other she placed directly across from his, in front of the place where she sat. "When was da last time you've eaten?" She asked. Jack began to speak, but before any words could come from his mouth, she walked over to him with a small, black cauldron and a wooden spoon. The smell that came from the cauldron in her hands smelled just as sweet as the incense and ash that filled the room.

"Well… It wasn't too long ago, actually…" His stomach betrayed him, as it let out a long, loud, roar of hunger. Tia Dalma smirked and the stirred the soupy substance in the cauldron with her wooden spoon. She the scooped up a large spoonful of a thick, greenish goop of some sort and she dropped it into the bowl in front of him. It was so thick, it did not even splat upon contact with the wooden bowl.

"D'ere." She said. She dug through the fabric of her dress and from one of the hidden pockets; she pulled out a wooden spoon. She then threw it onto the table next to Jack. "You eat." She demanded, then she curtsied politely and waltzed over to her bowl and filled it with the same green substance.

As she set the cauldron down on the table and began to seat herself, she noticed Jack slowly poking his food with the spoon and he smelled it cautiously. Tia Dalma couldn't help but snicker softly,

"What?" She asked, "Neva eaten gumbo before?" She leaned back and picked up the wooden spoon from the cauldron and used it to scoop up a nice, large, spoonful of green, gumbo from her bowl and she slurped it up noisily. She spilled it over her bowl and it fell to the table is little green splatter spots. Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust, and then dared himself to try a little bit. He slowly lifted his full spoon to his mouth and slowly poked his tongue out and touched the unknown food wit it. Tia Dalma giggled again as she watched him try it. He looked at her, then at the green soup in his spoon. He sighed and shoved the spoon into his mouth quickly, then chewed and swallowed.

He began to make a face of disgust even before it went into his mouth, but as it began to slide down his throat, his face softened and he looked at Tia Dalma.

"Ooh I like that!" He smiled and quickly began to slurp up the gumbo just as sloppily and noisily as Tia Dalma had. She smiled again and the two of them sat and ate together under the candlelight of her home.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter ended up being a little strange, and a little short.

For that, I apologize.

Please Read & Review! And if you find any spelling / grammar mistakes, please tell me right away.

Thanks!

-Raawiya


	3. A Man and a Sparrow

Summary: Upon the death of his father, Jack Sparrow's light of life seems to be fading dimmer so he seeks Tia Dalma for answers. Not only does she have the answers, but she reveals to him the things that he'd lost and shows him how it feels to love again.

*Takes place between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest

* * *

Chapter Three: A Man and A Sparrow

"Tia Dalma..?" The slurred speech made Tia Dalma smile and she waited for the door to swing open. As she expected, there stood her drunken pirate, Jack Sparrow.

"Jack." She chuckled. "Why d'you do this to yar crew?" Jack laughed and he shook his head,

"Ah, but Dalma… this time I didn't keep them waiting on the boat." He nodded as though he had done something he should have been proud of.

"Well den… dat's new. Where dem now, den?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder trying to make sure there weren't any other boats wading through the bayou.

"On land."

"On land, where…?" She wasn't smiling now, and Jack knew that this wasn't a good sign.

"They aren't anywhere by your swamp… "He said, then he corrected himself and added, "… if that's what yer wondering."

Tia Dalma's face did not get any gentler and she walked past him and closed the door. She sighed and turned to light another candle that had blown out form the wind when Jack had entered.

"Sit down." She spoke softly. Jack didn't need to be told twice and he turned on his heel and plopped himself down on her wooden chair. "Jack Sparrow…" She began as she turned to him, her dreads slid off her shoulder as she moved. "When did'ya plan on tellin' me of yar pirate fada?" Jack's demeanor changed completely, and the hole in his stomach that he thought was patched up had been ripped open again and he felt vulnerable.

"If I lied to ye… Dalma," Jack's voice was shaking now and he sounded a lot less drunk, "If I lied to you, would ye know it?" Tia Dalma laughed at his question.

"Of course. Not'ing can be hidden from me." She knelt down beside him and gently took his hand in hers. "Jack Sparrow… such pride you have." She paused and looked down at the dirt stained hand that she held. "We've been beadin' round da bush for nearly tree weeks, Jack… Why… don't d'you know, I would have found out eventually…" Jack's heart sank… He closed his eyes and tried to regain the composure that he never lost. As his eyelids dropped, he felt soft, moist skin press against his lips and his eyes opened. Tia Dalma was kissing him, and he did not even mind…

Jack's mouth began to open and his lips pressed gently against Tia Dalma's. In the heat of the moment Jack found himself trying to pry open Tia Dalma's mouth and slide his tongue in, but her lips would not part and she pulled back from him with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Witty Jack!" She started glowing, and Jack wiped his mouth, slightly upset that she drew back so quickly. His face began to get warm and Tia Dalma just laughed even more. "Don't tink of me like dem wench girls." Tia Dalma's head lowered and her eyes were covered by the shadows casted by her long, dreadlocks. "I take it dat ye loved yar pirate fada…?"

It was now Jack who lowered his head in shame and he fell completely silent. A few moments passed and he still did not move or say anything, and Tia Dalma slowly touched his cheek with her hand and then she brushed back his hair to show his face. He stared at some imaginary spot on the floor. She sighed and kissed his cheek again.

She stood up and walked towards her room of remedies. She moved back the long, ripped curtains that kept the room hidden and she began digging around the jars and boxes. As Jack sat in the other room and waited for her to return, his breath evened out and he relaxed. He felt better after hearing hr talk to herself while searching for whatever it was she needed.

"Where are you…?" She spoke to the unfound item. Jack couldn't help but smile at that. When Tia Dalma emerged from the ripped curtains, she held in her hand a little, wooden box. She came to him and knelt beside Jack as he sat. "dis will help for da pain and de sorrow." Jack looked at her, then looked at the box.

"But Love, I'm not in any pain..." Jack spoke through a fake smile. Tia Dalma reached out and touched his stomach gently, Jack's face lit up with a faded red and he looked at her with a questioning face.

"You can not hide de pain from me, Jack Sparrow." She rubbed his stomach in a circular motion. "We bo'd know of da hole you feel." She kissed his cheek again, and Jack accepted the box that Tia Dalma had offered. He was hesitant to open it, but when he did he found his compass, and he found a little patch.

He glanced at it and hummed nervously. "Dalma…?"

"N'yes?"

"What are ye doing with me compass back there?"

"Ya battered it from me."

"I did?" His face distorted as he thought about it… No, he did not get that compass from her. Not Tia Dalma, another Obe woman, maybe.

"Perhaps ye rememba a fellow by de name of Davy Jones?" She asked.

How could he forget Davy Jones? He was a fine man. An honest man.

"Of course." He looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Why?"

"D'ya rememba that woman wid Davy Jones?"

"Calypso? Of course."

"Ya battered de compass from 'er?"

"…" He was at a loss for words again. "How do ye know this?"

"Jack…" She chuckled. "I am Calypso."

"No yer not." Jack shook his head, not believing that this was even happening. "No, Calypso is a goddess… yer… and I mean this with all due respect, Love, yer just a voodoo priestess."

"Jack." She smiled and those blackened, pearly teeth were shining again, "I am da sea. I can make myself appear howeva I want to." Jack's eyes widened.

"Why would ye want yerself to look like that?" Tia Dalma's face grew stern, and she had obviously taken serious offense to that statement. "…I-I mean… why, being a goddess, would ye want yerself to look … human?"

Tia Dalma's eyes went cloudy and she began to speak very softly. "Jack… D'ere be dis man that I love." She closed her eyes and the image of her lover appeared in the darkness of her eyelids. "Him a good man, Jack… and I love him. Truly." Jack nodded slowly, not understanding the connection. "But Jack, him is human… only human. To be wid him, I make myself human so dat we can be toge'da. Always."

Jack nodded again, slowly. "I see."

"I would do anyting fer him and I to be toge'da." She smiled as she daydreamed.

"Tia Dalma…?"

"N'yes?"

"Would ye be cheating if ye kissed me again…?"

She smiled and gave him another sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Author's Notes:

After writing the first two chapters I realized about halfway through, "Oh my god! I completely forgot about the compass!"  
So, I added this chapter to clarify things on how Jack ended up with the compass, but still keeping to the original story plot,

Which states clearly that he was given the compass by Tia Dalma.

Anyway, Read & Review!  
Thankyou.

(:


	4. The Court of The Sparrow

Summary: Upon the death of his father, Jack Sparrow's light of life seems to be fading dimmer so he seeks Tia Dalma for answers. Not only does she have the answers, but she reveals to him the things that he'd lost and shows him how it feels to love again.

*Takes place between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest

* * *

Chapter Four: The Court of the Sparrow

"Jack…!" Another gruff voice was heard and Jack immediately knew who's it was. It was hard to hear, seeing as how everyone is loud in Tortuga. There was the endless laughter and the sound of bottles breaking upon hitting the wall. There was also to occasional sound of gunshots that rang throughout the small island.

"Hector!" He cried and he sauntered over to the older pirate. Captain Barbossa cut Jack short and he spoke in a loud, booming, gruff voice again…

"Sparrow!" He huffed, "Ya know I'm here fer." Jack stared at him and shook his head. Barbossa let loose a long sigh. "Normally, I'd have just gutted ya right here and now! But ya know since yer father died, Captain Teague, bless his soul… the Brethren Court is short one pirate lord."

Jack's eyes widened. "I'm going to stop you right there, Hector…" (1) He fiddled with his braided beard idly as he began to continue to speak, "… since me father died… yer Brethren court is short one lord, therefore you're here to make me the missing pirate lord?"

"Yar." Barbossa spoke. There was the gentle little pitter-patter of tiny feet and hands as Jack the monkey climbed up Barbossa's back and rested himself on Barbossa's shoulder. He looked at Jack Sparrow and turned his head to make short, cheeping noises.

"Okay. Fine then." Jack said. "Take me to yer… er.. Brethren Court." He sneered and looked at Barbossa. "But let me warn ye, I'm not so good with garden parties…"

There was loud sound of skin slapping skin and Jack's head was violently thrown back by the force of Barbossa's hand. "Well.." Jack spoke as he massaged his cheek, which was now reddened from the blow. "Don't ya think that was rather unnecessary?" Barbossa grabbed Jack by the collar of his jacket and dragged him towards the docks.

_This is i_t? Jack thought as he sat at the table of the infamous "Brethren Court". This wasn't anything more than a group of old pirates and a few of their crew members. Jack sighed and he knew he wouldn't like being a part of this… whatever it was.

His mind was going in and out of focus and the conversation seemed to fade out and come flooding back in randomly at times. He couldn't keep his mind off one thing… His father. This same chair was where his father sat and where his father discussed. As Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, he could almost hear Teague's voice, "_Jackie! Ye need to learn to start getting into politics, boy! They're more important than ye make 'em out to be._"

A piece of the conversation became clearer again, and he heard the oriental Mistress Ching speak,

"We do not need more pirate lords!" She yelled in her usual, cranky voice. "We need more freedom at sea!" A loud roar of agreeing pirates rang throughout Shipwreck Cove and Barbossa nodded.

"Aye. That we do!" He then looked down at the table, "But ye forget…. How do we free up the sea? What, with Davy Jones and Calypso controlling everythin'!" He chuckled as he spoke, and Jack the monkey chirped along as he sat on Barbossa's shoulder. "That and we'd still have the British Navy on ar tails!"

"Comme ci comme ca!"* (2) Came the Frenchman's voice. Jack shook his head, "If we can get rid of Calypso… we will have the entire sea in our hands!" Another roar broke loose and the men agreed. "We would have easier access to the channels!"

Barbossa nodded and looked at Jack. He then smiled and nodded once more and stood up to speak again, "Then that is it?" Suddenly Jack's brain began to comprehend what was actually going on, and he realized what was happening. They're going to kill Calypso!

"We'll take Calypso and kill 'er!" Another roar of gentleman and women that agreed. Jack stood up and turned to face Barbossa.

"Why would you do that?" He yelled, the rest of the Brethren Court stared at Jack and sneered, not a single member took Jack seriously. Jack didn't mind, he convinced himself that this would definitely be his last time attending these meetings. "Hect.. er… Barbossa, she's a goddess… and she's in love. Ye know?" He smiled, "Sounds a bit cruel to up an' kill 'er, aye? Imagine 'er lover… Davy Jones, is it? I've heard that Calypso has a terrible wrath if ye trigger it. Imagine 'er lover… could you really trust that he won't be seeking… revenge?"

Barbossa pondered it for a moment as Jack sat back and continued to grin.

––––

"Tia Dalma!"

"Witty Jack!" They greeted each other with a long embrace as though they haven't seen each other in years. Tia Dalma patted Jack's back gently and she led him to an empty chair next to her table.

Jack looked up at the ceiling and noticed she had hung more jars and bottles as well as some wooden utensils.

"So den, Jack…" Tia Dalma began, "How did tings go wid ye an' de Bred'ren Court?" Jack beamed and he huffed proudly. He lifted his leg to cross the other and leaned on the table with one elbow.

"Ah, Dalma…" He smirked. "Ah'm about te be completely honest with ye." Tia Dalma nodded in anticipation for the news. Her smile never left her face and her eyes began to widen as the length of time grew.

"…N'yes?" She tried to encourage him to continue talking.

"Frankly, Love…" He smirked and shook his head, he couldn't seem to find the right words to say to make it sound any better. "Ah'm never going back there again." Tia Dalma's face changed to that of confusion, but she didn't dare question Jack's motives and instead she spoke again, of Jack's father.

"Jack…?" She asked him softly. He turned to look at her, of course his face was more solemn now and his eyes seemed sunken and sleepless. She hadn't noticed it before, but he did seem exhausted. Whether it was physical or emotional, she could not tell. "You know dat yer pirate fada would 'ave been very proud today…"

Jack fell silent and his eyes wandered to an invisible spot on the floor. A soft sigh came from Tia Dalma's kohl colored lips and she stood from her chair to kneel in front of Jack. She gazed into his eyes and felt the hurt that he was experiencing and out of her pure nature, she pulled herself up and gently pressed her lips against his. Jack didn't refuse her kiss and instead he equally pressed himself against her.

As their kiss became more heated, Jack begged with his lips for her to part her mouth and allow him to taste her. She slowly parted her mouth and as soon as she did, she felt Jacks rough hands touch her cheeks and he held her head in his hands as they kissed.

When they drew apart from each other, they were both panting softly and their eyes seemed to be locked onto each other's. Two pairs of chocolaty, dark orbs gazing into each other's dark pools…

Jack gently pushed Tia Dalma to the floor and the sounds of their love making became so soft that not a single creature in the bayou was stirred…

––––

Jack was awakened by the bright sunlight that came pouring into the hut through a hole in the hay of the ceiling. "Bugger." He huffed and as he began to sit up, he felt a soft fabric covering him. He glanced down and felt it, "Ah… it's just Dalma's dress." He nodded, then looked down and blinked his eyes, making sure it wasn't a dream. "… Wait..." He turned his head and directly next to him, laid Tia Dalma. She was very covered by Jack's long coat. Nothing but the dark skin of her face and her arms were exposed.

Jack's nose twitched and he reached out to take his jacket. Just as he was about to touch the rough fabric of his coat, Tia Dalma hummed softly in her sleep and turned over so that her back was facing him. His hand immediately flung back and he stood up slowly. A nice breeze blew in from the open windows of the hut and it was then that he realized his shirt was missing. He huffed and began to chew his bottom lip as he dug around the pile of fabric that was their clothes.

He dressed himself and sat at the table, rubbing his temples and waiting for Tia Dalma to wake. "What ar ye doing, Jackie…?" He asked himself.

* * *

Author's Notes:

*(1) - When I was writing this, I automatically thought of Kanye West and I would've said,

"Yo, Barbossa... I'm really happy for you. Imma let you finish... But Captain Jack is the best Captain of all time!" *Lols in a corner*

*(2) - I'm no dummy, I don't speak French, but I know "comme ci comme ca" is "how are you?". I know, that doesn't fit in with the context, but whenever I see that French guy I always feel as though they always try too hard to seem legit and thus, they use Englench. I purposely wanted his French to seem like that of a middle schooler.

Anyway! READ AND REVIEW!


	5. To Catch a Sparrow

Summary: Upon the death of his father, Jack Sparrow's light of life seems to be fading dimmer so he seeks Tia Dalma for answers. Not only does she have the answers, but she reveals to him the things that he'd lost and shows him how it feels to love again.

*Takes place between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest

* * *

Chapter Five: To Catch the Sparrow

Things were just awkward between them now… And Jack could not look at Tia Dalma the same.

"Jack…?"

Jack snapped out of his momentary trance.

"Ye have not touched yer food." She gestured at the little wooden bowl that sat in front of him. Jack's mouth opened to make the shape of an oval and he looked down into the bowl and saw the tempting green slop which was Tia Dalma's infamous gumbo. He leisurely picked up the wooden spoon and slowly stirred the food around his bowl. He couldn't bring himself to eat.

"Jack…?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Ah'm sorry, Dalma..." Jack shuddered as he spoke. "I just…" He cut himself off, trying too hard again, to think of a nice way to say what he was trying to. "I mean… Ye know?" Tia Dalma stared at him blankly. "Last night…" He had hoped she wasn't expecting him to continue talking, he knew that she had very much remembered what they had did the previous night and he refused to believe that she did not understand what he was trying to say. "Oi!" He yelled as sudden realization dawned upon him. "What of yer lover… Love?"

"Davy Jones…" Tia Dalma's face lit up as she spoke his name, and she spoke by dragging out her vowels. It seemed as though just the sound of his name made Tia Dalma shiver with joy and she seemed to sparkle again from the light of the sun that shone through the ceiling.

"S'pose he was to find out about us?" Jack asked, he did not even think to sugar coat his words anymore. He felt as though he were at risk.

"Us? Jack… we're no more den friends." She smiled a seductive grin and her black teeth began to shine again in the light. "You know dat as well as I do."

"Love… friends don't rut with each other just for the comfort of it."

"Witty Jack!" Tia Dalma exclaimed,

"Don't give me that, 'oh witty Jack' thing." Jack's voice was stern, and it was especially harsher than Tia Dalma has ever remembered it. Her face grew stern as well and the sparkling shine that seemed to be radiating from her had changed to a demonic aura that reeked of slight discomfort and anger. "Look. I like ye, Dalma. I really do… but you don't love me…"

"Aye, Witty Jack. My heart belongs to Davy Jones."

Jack brought his hand to his face and he sighed.

"Look, Tia Dalma…" He was beginning to feel stressed again and out of habit he rubbed his temples and breathed slowly. "I don't want ar friendship to go any father than this." He paused to finish his thought. "Yar a goddess… right?"

"N'yes, Jack."

"So… I shouldn't be expecting any surprise children nine months after today?" Tia Dalma gave a hearty laugh and she shook her head.

"No, Jack" She spoke. "Now eat. I will answer yer o'da questions afterward."

Jack shook his head and pushed back the wooden bowl in front of him, "That won't be necessary, Love. I'll just…" He paused to take a shaky breath, "Ah'm just going to leave."

Tia Dalma looked up at him as he stood and threw on his jacket. He simply walked over to the door and swung it open and left the hut. He did not even turn back to look at her. The door came to a speaking close and the next thing she heard was the squeaking of the wood as Jack climbed down the ladder, untied his boat and headed out of the bayou.

Tia Dalma sat at the table alone, and suddenly the noises of the creatures in the bayou seemed to fall silent.

––––

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs called. Jack jumped and turned to Mr. Gibbs with a slightly surprised expression.

"… What is it, Mister Gibbs?"

"Sir… scuttlebutt of the crew says that we're running away from somethin'." Jack stared. "It's got the crew a wee bit spooked, Sir."

"… uh huh." Jack murmured. "Tell the crew to stop believin' in such rumors when they come 'round." Just as Jack was about to turn around and head back to helm to relieve Cotton, he paused then backed up back to Mr. Gibbs. "Do ye know who started this rumor anyway…?"

Mr. Gibbs shook his head, but then raised his eyebrows and began to speak again, "Aye… but I've heard 'tis tale from Anamaria." Jack swore under his breath and he bit his bottom lip.

"Mr. Gibbs, take the helm fer me…" Mr. Gibbs nodded and turned to take the helm as Jack walked to the other side of the deck where Anamaria was climbing down from the crow's nest. He waited for her to step foot on the wood of the deck before he spoke.

"'Maria!" He called to her and she turned around to glare at him.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Sir."

Jack completely ignored her statement and cut quickly to his question in which he demanded an answer. "A've heard that ye been telling… stories about us runnin' away from somethin'?" She paused.

"Yes."

"What makes ye say that?" His eyebrows arched downward and without much thought her lower lip began to poke out and he pouted. Sure, they were friends for a long time… doesn't mean it was illegal for him to be upset with her.

"Jack…" She began, "We all know that you were with that lady last night." She gestured toward his clothing, specifically the clothing that covered his chest. "When you came back to the ship… you were sweating,… but you smelled like incense and ashes." Jack turned away, he wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or shame… he asked himself, was he ashamed to lay down with Tia Dalma? What was it that he didn't want the crew to know about?

"So then…. Where does the 'running away' part come in?"

"Jack…" She sighed, as though she were disappointed that her captain didn't understand already. "Everyone knows that Tia Dalma loves Davy Jones. You know that Davy Jones will find out eventually and you're running away from him now in hopes of avoiding certain death." She spoke everything as clear as though she were teaching him how to tie his shoes. Jack stared at her with a face of shock and disappointment.

"Ah'm not runnin' away!" He yelled. The rest of the crew paused for a minute and all heads turned to look at Jack. He cleared his throat. "We're just… headed to Tortuga to re-supply. Tha's all."

Anamaria looked at him with a "oh sure" face. "Mhm." She hummed softly.

––––

"Davy Jones…" Tia Dalma's voice rang softly through the bayou and was welcomed with the chuckling of another man's voice.

"Calypso." He called to her and she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He continued to chuckle and he pulled her face to his to give her a deep kiss. They both hummed softly as they pressed their lips against each others. The man's scruffy, light beard brushed against Tia Dalma's chocolaty brown skin and made her giggle softly.

"Oh, Davy Jones…" She purred. "I 'ave missed ye so." She smiled as she pulled away from him. Her teeth weren't sparkling though, not today at least. Davy Jones smiled and gave her one last peck on the lips. He looked around the small hut and smiled,

"I see it's still the way ye left it." His eyes suddenly fell on the two little bowls that sat on the table. He noticed that one was full and the other was near empty. He looked at Tia Dalma suspiciously and she continued to smile, unaware. "What's this…?"

Tia Dalma came up from behind him and she gave an inaudible gasp once she realized she had forgotten about the bowls of gumbo. "I'm sorry, Davy Jones…" She shook her head and she quickly hovered over the table and began to pick up the wooden bowls and utensils. She then threw them into her washing pot and she did not bother to explain herself.

"… did you… have company?" Davy Jones asked.

"N'yes. I did." She saw no point in lying… but if it came to it, she would avoid the truth as well as she could.

"Oh. A friend?"

"N'yes."

"A close friend…?"

"What are ya tryin' to get at, Davy Jones?"

"As far as I'm concerned… I was the only friend that ye had!" His voice raised a little, but he calmed himself and brought it back to his normal speaking voice. "What's that smell?"

Tia Dalma's eyes widened and she began to back away from Davy Jones a little bit.

"It doesn't smell like the incense you usually light." He took a step towards her and took a long sniff. "You…"

"Davy Jones… I…"

"You slept with someone… Didn't ye?"

"… Davy Jones…"

"And ye thought I wasn't going te find out about it! Did ye?" He couldn't hold back his yelling voice and before he knew it, he was shouting at his lover. Tia Dalma fell silent and instead she just stared at Jones with a frightened expression on her face. Without warning, Davy Jones seized her by the throat and began to squeeze her airway shut. "So… I leave for a little while and ye get lonely? Is that it!" Tia Dalma's eyes began to turn red and tears streamed from her cheeks. The dark ash stains that decorated her cheeks began to wash off and it slid down her cheeks in long, black lines.

"Davy Jones…!" Tia Dalma choked out, "Let me go!" His face snarled and as soon as he realized what he was doing, he loosened his grip on her and she fell to the floor. Her long dreadlocks were sprawled over her shoulder and her breathing was rigid.

He backed away from her and stared at the floor. Once she was able to catch her breath, Tia Dalma looked up at him and glared.

"Davy Jones!" She yelled. He paused and looked at her, waiting for some kind of explanation. "… it's… it's in my nature."

He huffed. "Ye don't even love me…" He turned around and left the hut, leaving Tia Dalma alone.

She sat on the floor and stared at the wood beneath her. She never felt so… hurt before. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, washing away the ash on her face. It started off as silent tears, then within minutes she found herself with her head in her hands and she was sobbing whole-heartedly.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I normally try to keep each chapter to a limit of three pages max and min.

However, I just couldn't get myself to cut this chapter short...

Anyway. This chapter was actually very fun to write, and I enjoyed it very much.

Read & Review!


	6. Betrayal of The Sparrow

Summary: Upon the death of his father, Jack Sparrow's light of life seems to be fading dimmer so he seeks Tia Dalma for answers. Not only does she have the answers, but she reveals to him the things that he'd lost and shows him how it feels to love again.

*Takes place between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest

* * *

Chapter Six: Betrayal of the Sparrow

Jack only came to Shipwreck Cove to collect his father's things and be on his way. As he was in his Father's quarters, there was a loud roar of pirates as the Brethren Court had come together again, discussing a way they can get Calypso off the sea.

"No!" Jack paused. Now, this was a voice he had not heard before in the Brethren Court… _Did they replace me?_ He thought and he opened the door and looked down at the table where the Brethren Court always meet. "Killin' 'er won't do ye any good." Jack's eyes widened and he took a wild guess…

"Davy Jones…" He whispered under his breath. He didn't look anything like he had expected though, he was significantly older… no, much older than Tia Dalma appeared to be. His beard was long and scruffy… fuzzy, he could almost say. The color of wet sand, and it stuck to his face like a wet bush. His hair was very long, much longer than his own or than Barbossa's. Jack's dreaded hair fell well past his shoulders, while Davy Jones' sandy brown hair fell nearly past his waist. It was thick too, and bushy and it poofed out from underneath his tri-cornered hat.

"Ye need to bind 'er!" He spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. A few pirates had nodded and some just stared. Suddenly, the African pirate Lord, Gentlemen Jacard stood up and pointed to Davy Jones,

"And how do we do that?" he asked.

Davy Jones smirked, "I know Calypso personally… and I know that she has a human form and a goddess form." Jack's eyes widened. "We can bind 'er to 'er human form and she won't be able to control the sea 'nymore!" Then another roar flooded Shipwreck Cove and there was the soft murmur of pirates all chattering about binding Calypso.

"First!" Davy Jones spoke, "Do we have all of the nine pirate lords?"

Barbossa glanced at everyone and counted heads. "No…" He whispered, his head raised up to the light the came shining from the open door to Teague's quarters. "Sparrow!" Jack was hiding behind the door, pretending that he was still busy collecting his father's belongings.

"Eh?" He called out nervously.

"We need ya down 'ere." Barbossa barked and Jack sighed. He was terrified and he prayed that Davy Jones would not recognize him. He slowly walked from Teague's cabin, down the steps to the table of the Brethren Court. He couldn't help but look nervous; he avoided eye contact with Davy Jones and simply stared at the table.

"What's t'e ma'er with 'im?" Davy Jones asked. Jack swallowed a lump in his throat and he couldn't help but avert his head in the opposite direction of Davy Jones.

"Oh… His father, captain Teague, Bless his soul, had died…" Barbossa put his arms around Jack to shake him gently. "We figure he jus' never got o'er it yet."

Davy Jones nodded slowly and brushed it off. He then showed them how to bind Calypso to her human form. The entire time, Jack felt sick, and but he did what he could to avoid any danger from Davy Jones. They began to put together nine pieces of eight, silver pieces that were in the shape of beautiful circles.

However, once the bowl that carried the pieces of eight had came to Jack, he dug through his pockets and pretended to frantically search for his piece. He drew out his hands from his pockets with nothing and he smiled, "Looks like we're one broke, ey?" Jack again, avoided eye contact with Davy Jones, and he was glad that he did, he could almost feel Davy Jones reeking with anger at that moment.

"Gah. We'll have to improvise." Jack mentally kicked himself. He should've known there was another way… "Anything in yer pockets will work as long as there are nine pieces!"

The bowl went around again and everyone put in something from their pocket. When the bowl came back to Jack he shook his head and claimed he had nothing in his pockets. Barbossa pulled Jack to the side and spoke in a harsh whisper,

"What are ye stallin' fer, Jack?" He asked.

"Stallin'?" Jack looked around curiously, "What makes ye think Ah'm stallin fer something?"

"Ye have a good share more than ye need of trinkets in yar hair yet ye say to us that yer broke!"

"Oh… these…" Jack gently dangled with the trinket in his hair that rested on his bandana. He looked across to Davy Jones and pondered on whether or not he should refuse to help bind Calypso… surely; if he refused Davy Jones would figure that it was him that Tia Dalma cheated with. Jack chewed his bottom lip, then gently yanked the beads out of his hair, he felt as though he were about to vomit as he gave the beads to Barbossa.

"Do we have all the pieces of eight?" Davy Jones called to Barbossa.

"That we do!" He then threw in the last piece of eight into the bowl and waited for Davy Jones' orders. Davy Jones smirked and made a gesture to the men who were guarding the doors. They nodded and slowly the doors parted to reveal a struggling figure that was bond tightly with ropes.

"Let me go!" The voice was female… and shaky. She was crying.

"No!" Jack mouthed, as the men escorted the woman into the light of the Brethren Court, Jack could clearly see her… Tia Dalma's hands and feet were bound together by rope and the two men held her by he arms. She was struggling against them, her tar colored teeth were clenched tightly and tears were streaming from her eyes which were now read and puffy.

Jack's heart skipped a beat, then two.

"No!" He yelled. As soon as the word escaped his mouth he threw his hands over his mouth. It was much too late to hope that no one heard, for everyone in the room turned to look at Jack Sparrow. Davy Jones especially looked at Jack curiously…

He stepped towards Jack and sneered. "You know 'er…?"

Jack did not respond, but instead kept his mouth shut. He glanced over at Tia Dalma and she looked back at him with nothing more than horror. Her mouth hung open and the tears that stained her face continued to stream… Even though she wasn't staring at Jack with hatred… he felt as though a million daggers have just ran through his chest and he felt as though his blood was just spilling out in front of him for everyone to see.

He felt that nausea again as he heard Davy Jones chuckling.

"So then… this is tha man, Calypso?" Tia Dalma looked at Davy Jones and snarled. She did not make any noise, but the coldness from her glare was enough to be felt by every mother's son who called themselves a pirate in that room. "Haha! He's not even a man!" Davy Jones approached Jack slowly and Jack seemed to lower his head more and more as Davy Jones approached.

"Hmph." Davy Jones lifted Jack's head to survey him. "He's got the beard… the 'stache… but he still looks like a daddy's boy to me." Jack pushed Davy Jones away and he turned around and began to exit the room. His mind no longer registered any words that came from Davy Jones. But just before he was about to leave, he turned around and saw Tia Dalma's face.

There was a look of utter confusion and terrible hurt in her eyes as she watched him leave. Jack had also noticed that at this point she had stopped struggling, and she just sat on her knees on the floor staring at Jack through her long dreadlocks. She sniffed and lowered her head, breaking eye contact with him.

Jack sighed and he pulled out his compass before deciding on leaving Shipwreck Cove completely. The needle spun around in circles and Jack waited momentarily, hoping to see if the needle would land. After about five minutes of staring at his compass with the needle spinning around in 360 degree circles Jack grew fed up with it and he threw down his compass to the ground and lay down beside it on the dirt outside of the entrance to Shipwreck Cove.

He dug his face into the dirt beneath him and let out a long string of curse words. Where did I go wrong..? What happened for him to deserve this? He pounded into the ground until his fists were bruised and bloodied and until his voice was hoarse from the yelling of frustration. He swore that he could almost hear Tia Dalma's voice as the wind blew…

"_Why, Jack…_?" She asked. "_Why_…?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I apologize for the long long time that it took to write this,

I've been having a terrible lack of sleep while writing this... and I had to go back and re-write it quite a few times.

Anyway,

Same as always. Read and Review!  
Thanks.


	7. Fly Free, My Sparrow

Summary: Upon the death of his father, Jack Sparrow's light of life seems to be fading dimmer so he seeks Tia Dalma for answers. Not only does she have the answers, but she reveals to him the things that he'd lost and shows him how it feels to love again.

*Takes place between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest

* * *

Chapter Seven: Fly Free, My Sparrow

Curiosity. What a bitch… Jack couldn't stay away from the bayou, he knew that Tia Dalma would probably blow up in his face the next time she saw him after what he had done to her… But considering she was bond to human form..? He had figured that perhaps she would be a little calmer, or at least, her wrath could be more easily escapable.

It had been nearly a month since he saw Tia Dalma surrender to the pirate lords in Shipwreck Cove. Did she know of Davy Jones' betrayal? Did she blame him for not stopping it…? So many thoughts swarmed Jack's head as he led his dinghy through the mist and fog of the bayou.

He turned his head, getting that cautious feeling as though he were being watched again. He didn't know why… but he had never really noticed the ebony skinned children who'd often hide behind the trees and fade into the shadows. They didn't seem threatening, they didn't even scare him in the slightest… they just seemed lost… as he did.

Jack sighed and he began to chew on his bottom lip when he saw the candlelight flickering in the window of Tia Dalma's hut. As he approached the dock, he simply stepped out and went to the ladder; he didn't even bother tying up the boat. In case he ended up needing a quick exit. He slowly stepped onto the wood of the ladder and a gentle "squeak" was released. He paused a minute, waiting to hear any movement from inside. He shook his head when he heard none…

"She heard that." He mumbled and he swallowed all of his courage to slowly climb up the ladder, the wood beneath his feet squeaked upon contact. As he finally reached the porch of the hut where the door was left creaked open he waited a moment, then two, waiting to hear if there would be any movement or anticipation of his arrival. His heart sank when after five minutes of waiting, he heard no sound at all… not even the creatures of the bayou were squawking, or buzzing like they normally do.

He pushed the door open gently and it swung backwards, as though moving on its own.

"Ah…" Jack couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of Tia Dalma. She was sitting in the corner of the room, her back facing him. She stayed still and he could not even hear her breath. "Tia Dalma!" Jack smiled and he raised his arms as if to offer a welcoming hug to her… like he used to…

"What do ye want?" She asked him without moving. Jack did not respond, instead he sauntered over to where she sat but as he came closer, he found himself moving slower and slower… he couldn't hide the fact that he was honestly afraid of her… whether she was sad, or boiling with anger, he couldn't tell.

"Oh, don't be like tha, Love." Jack smirked, "Can't I visit an ol' friend just for shits and giggles?"

"Old. Friend." Tia Dalma repeated. The words were like poison on her tongue and a long wave of shivers shook her from her spine to her toes as she sat on her knees. She slowly turned her head to glance up at him through the shadows cast by her long dreadlocks. Her eyes were red, and piercing… she looked… terrible. Suddenly, Jack couldn't see past her physical appearance anymore. Her black teeth were no longer appealing as they had lost their sparkle, her dark skin; once the vibrant color of milk chocolate was now dull… the color of mud and dirt. What was worse… her eyes. Usually bright and glowing, were now red and swollen. They were puffy, and the ash that dotted her cheeks was now smeared across her face.

"Ye look bloody awful, Dalma." Jack stated bluntly. "I know! I'll get ye somethin' to eat, hm? The color of yer face is drainin'." He turned to pick up the empty cauldron that hung over her fireplace…

"Jack Sparrow!" Tia Dalma yelled and this startled Jack. He froze in his tracks and stared at her… he didn't look afraid, and neither was he, Whatever she were to do to him, he would have rightfully deserved and for the first time, he decided it may not be best to run away this time. He would accept what was coming to him.

Tia Dalma stood up and turned quickly, her dreadlocks flew from her face to fall over her shoulder. Tears welded in her eyelids and slid down the sids of her cheeks, making the color seem to drain from her even more. "Jack… 'ave ye ever seen a goddess cry…?" She asked him with a hoarse voice. She sounded sick… as though she'd been crying for days.

There it was… the pain in his gut again. The hole that had been cut, patched, and closed had now been reopened completely and he felt sick. Without much of a thought, he walked over to Tia Dalma and embraced her. Hugging her crying form to him tightly… Despite her gentle protests, she did not fight back. He rubbed the bare skin of her back as he held her, and noticed she did feel a lot skinnier than usual.

"You, Jack…" Tia Dalma choked out softly, "You… are really som'ting."

"Tia Dalma… " Jack released her gently and pulled back. "… I don't know why I did it." He looked at his feet, ashamed. "I…" The explanation died on his tongue. He had nothing to say.

"Davy Jones…" Tia Dalma whimpered softly as she thought of him. "Him was human… only human," She continued to murmur to herself in a soft voice and she walked over to the empty table and leaned on the wood. She closed her eyes for a moment. Jack stared, curious. "… Away from da sea." Tia Dalma punched the table after she whispered, her voice rose as she spoke again, "Away from de open waters." She huffed and punched the table again, the wood squeaked under her abuse and Jack backed up a little bit. "Away from all dat I love!" She yelled at last and she pounded on the table again, released full anger on the wooden furniture. She began to shiver, and it started as little shivers in her hand that hit the table and spread to her arms and then her spine and the rest of her body.

Then, a sound that Jack has never heard before… it started off as just a choked sob, then a few gentle whines from deep in Tia Dalma's throat and before long, she was on her knees in front of the table, her head raised high to the heavens and her hands covering her burning eyes. She wailed whole heartedly and the sounds of her anguish filled the bayou and along with her cries came the wailing of the ocean far off in the distance… the creatures of the bayou let out a loud, distressing cry and Jack could have sworn, he even heard what sounded like wailing infants out in the distance.

It felt like a horrible stab wound and the life liquid felt as though it were leaking from him. "… Dalma…" He whispered. Her wailing stopped immediately and the world felt ominously silent.

"Get out." She spat and she stood up again and turned away from him. "I 'ave not'ing to give to ye… an' even if I did, Jack Sparrow… I wouldn't be givin' it to ye now." He saw her shoulder blades move beneath her skin as she shrugged her shoulders and wiped the tears from her leaking eyes.

"Dalma… I'm so sorry."

"Get out!" She turned and yelled at him, full anger was exposed and her lower lip quivered. "Get out of 'ere!" She shoved him in the direction of the door and Jack stumbled backwards a little bit.

"Love!" Jack yelled back at her equally, he knew he was taking a dangerous risk in doing so… but this was a deep friendship on the line. One he had never experienced before and wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Love, this is no way to solve anythin'!" He sneered and she backed up away a little, a sign that she was going to hear him out… For a little while. "Dalma! I care fer ye! So much that I came to see ye even after wha' happened…" She had had her day… and a sudden rush of color flooded into Tia Dalma's cheeks for quickly it almost looked as though her skin had been set on fire. Her eyes widened and she shoved Jack once more, making him stumble backwards towards the door. "Love, Stop pushing!"

Tia Dalma screamed something out in her native language, her face curled into a poisoning snarl. Jack couldn't quite make out what language it was, but he had guessed it sounded like Creole French. She shook her head in frustration as she continued to scream… her dreadlocks flung from side to side and tears had once again began to pour from her eyelids. Jack knew that when a woman began to speak in her foreign language… that meant she was on the edge and it was time for him to leave.

Jack turned and walked to the door slowly and cautiously, he turned back to see Tia Dalma still wailing about. He sighed and before leaving, he bowed to her politely. This gesture calmed her wail, however her face stayed stern and in place. As Jack opened the door and stepped out, the minute the door had closed her heard the sound of breaking glass… _She really hates me_. He thought to himself. That glass bottle was probably destined for his head.

The entire swamp seemed upset, and as he hopped into the dinghy to make his exit, he noticed that the creatures in the murky waters had been floating on their bellies above the water… His nose wrinkled at the stench. He sighed and turned to look at the shadowy trees, expecting to see those children who are always staring at him. He did not see anyone. The wind blew a soft, gentle cry as he sailed further into the mist and fog.

~ ~ ~  
It hasn't even been a week, yet Jack had already came back to check on Tia Dalma.

"Tia Dalma…?" He called from the other side of the door to her hut. He waited a moment, and then heard something he's never heard before at Tia Dalma's… music. It sounded like some kind of music box playing on the other side through the wood of the door. He slowly pushed open the door and wasn't surprised to see that it swung backwards at the gentle touch of his fingertips. Tia Dalma hadn't been closing her door since she's been bound.

He poked his head in and glanced around. A smile had come to his lips as he saw Tia Dalma sitting at the table, playing with a few animal bones and crab claws. She blinked a few times then slowly lifted her head to look up at him through the shadows casted by her dreads.

"How ar ye, Love?" He asked as he approached her slowly. He sat down in the empty chair in front of her and reached out to touch her hands. She lowered her head and stared blankly at the wood of the table. Jack sighed and grasped her hand in his. With his thumb, he gently massaged the back of her hand and he glanced across the table. There, on the very edge of the table sat a little locket in the shape of a crab… That's where the music is coming from.

Tia Dalma's head lifted a little and she stared into his eyes. Her expression was unreadable, and Jack patted her hand softly.

"Oh Jack…" Tia Dalma managed to whisper. "… I cannot do dis 'nymore."

"… Beg yer pardon?" Jack's eye widened. Do what? What were they doing…?

"Dis… friendship, Jack." She paused. Jack looked at the table then back at hher curiously.

"What of it?" He huffed slightly, "Love, Ah'm just tryin' to help ya…"

"It's not yer fault, Jack Sparrow." Tia Dalma let out a soft laugh… but she wasn't amused. Jack could tell… it was one of her fake, façade smiles that she put on to cover any deep pain. "I get tempted, Jack. It's in my nature. Please… just go."

"Go?"

"… We will see each o'da again sometime, Jack…" She sighed, "But for now. We must part."

"… Dalma…"

"Jack Sparrow. Ye are a very free man. Ye can sail de seven seas and come back to land whenever ye please." She grinned, again, her façade smile. Her teeth showing. "… me? Heh… I am stuck. Can't go to da sea an' enjoy it liked I used to… I can not be wid de sea creatures dat I love… I can not even be wid Davy Jones."

"But Dalma! Ye can come on my ship… I'll take ye all kinds of places! Singapore, Jamaica, anywhere yer little onesie wants te go." Jack smiled and looked into her eyes, only to be disappointed when he noticed nothing but the pinkness from crying.

"… Jack Sparrow. I don't want te go anywhere. I … I just want to be 'ere alone. Da sea was my home, but now… in dis single form," She made a gesture to her torso, "I cannot enjoy da sea like I had before."

"I see." Jack surrendered. His white flag was waved, as was Tia Dalma's. Jack tried everything he possibly could for her… he tried very hard to make it all better. He hadn't realized until now, that all he really needed to do was give her space.

Tia Dalma stood up from her chair and leaned across the table to kiss Jack's exposed forehead slowly and gently.

"… I know dat de wind will blow ye back to me one day." She whispered as she leaned back to sit in her chair again. "But fer now… we best be partin' ways." Jack nodded and he stood up from the table and made his way to the door…

He didn't know when hed ever see her again, but he trusted that the wind would "blow them back together" as she had said. He took one last glance at her and gave a weak smile before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

There was a scene in this chapter that had been planned almost since I had came up with the idea for the story itself.

It came out great, and I'm actually rather proud of it.

Anyway,

Read & Review!

Thank you.


	8. Now I See The Sparrow

Summary: Upon the death of his father, Jack Sparrow's light of life seems to be fading dimmer so he seeks Tia Dalma for answers. Not only does she have the answers, but she reveals to him the things that he'd lost and shows him how it feels to love again.

*Takes place between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest

* * *

Chapter Eight: Now I See the Sparrow

"Don't worry lads, me and Tia Dalma go way back… thick as thieves we are… Were… Have been… Before."

Mr. Gibbs looked at Jack with a worried face and he leaned in to speak to him, "I'll watch yer back."

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack admitted and he took a step onto the ladder and made his way up to the porch of the hut.

"Mind the boat…" Mr. Gibbs spoke to the next crewmember. Regardless of whatever order he had given that crewmember, it seemed that the entire crew had ended up going into Tia Dalma's home as well as Jack.

The door creaked open and there, at the table… still the same as she was three years ago, sat Tia Dalma and she glanced up at the Jack, who stood in the doorway. Her lips curled into a smile and her pearly black teeth began to show.

"Jack Sparrow!" She smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that completes the story.

Thank you so much for reading it all the way through.

I'm hoping most of you remember this scene from Dead Man's Chest.

I know it's short, sorry for that... but it was meant to be short anyway.

Thank you so much again!  
Read & Review if you haven't already.


End file.
